The main component of the die release agent is silica and aluminum oxide (alumina), these are hard to dissolve in water.
Thus, to prevent them from separating, it is necessary to continually stir them in the stirring tank.
Patent document 1 discloses a device to force-feed a liquid while stirring. In this device, a stirring tank (airtight container) is placed on a stirrer, a pipe to feed dry air into the stirring tank and a pipe to take out the liquid from the stirring tank are attached to the cover portion of the stirring tank.
Patent document 2 discloses a device comprising two containers, which is not a device for stirring a liquid, in this device, a first component and a second component which together form an adhesive are retained in each container, and the two components are mixed and discharged with an adhesive coating gun.